conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skull and Bones
'Skull and Bones '''is a secret society at Yale University, comprised of both undergraduate students and Yale alumni alike. It is informally known as "Bones", and members are referred to as "Bonesman" (gender notwithstanding). Skull and Bones was first founded in 1832 in New Haven, Connecticut. The membership body was originally restricted to white males who owned property, although there was widespread membership liberalisation in the 1990's. The society selects fifteen men and fifteen women to join. This selection is known as tapping, and is performed on "Tap Day" sometime in early spring. Skull and Bones has historically been associated with powerful conservative-leaning individuals in America such as the Bush Family. In keeping with the New World Order propaganda plan, modern Bonesman at Yale are subject to Frankfurt School socialist indoctrination, and thus tend to shirk their "conservative" label. Controversy There are many rumors and theories about Skull and Bones. Some believe that it is a branch of the Illuminati, and part of a globalist conspiracy to rule the world. Some believe that multiple members of the CIA were (or are) Bonesman. Much of the speculation and controversy over Skull and Bones is because of their strict rules and structure. Unlike other secret societies, Skull and Bones has a tendency to operate under Chatham House rules, meaning that members cannot reveal anything that is said, seen or heard with respect to the society. In George W. Bush's autobiography, he attests that he joined Skull and Bones in his senior year at Yale; that it was so secret, he couldn't write anything more about it. John Kerry was once asked what it meant that him and Bush were both Bonesmen: he said, "Not much, because it's a secret". "322" Mystery Much of the controversy over Skull and Bones comes from the number "322", which is usually associated with the society. Many believe that this number has a occult, satanic or otherwise malevolent meaning. "322" may be referring to the year of death of Demosthenes, a Greek orator of legendary intelligence and renown. Bonesman have a "patron god" which they refer to as Eulogia. The story goes that Eulogia went to the heavens and didn't come back until 1832, the same year the society was founded. Eulogia is said to reside in the tomb of Skull and Bones, and the term "322" refers to her in some manner (18'32 'and the '''2'nd visit). The society is said to worship an effigy of Eulogia, allegedly bringing her "offerings". In a metaphysical sense "322" also has a significant meaning. 22 represents diplomacy; harmony; and power, while 3 may be a reference to either the holy trinity or to the three points of the Illuminati triangle. Known Bonesmen * George H.W. Bush ("Bush Senior") - US President from 1981 to 1989 * George W. Bush ("Bush Junior") - US President from 2001 to 2009 * Paul Giamatti - Actor, comedian and producer * John Kerry - Former US Secretary of State and Democratic Presidential Candidate * Frederick W. Smith - CEO of FedEx * Rick Sanchez - Fox News Correspondent * Austan Goolsbee - American economist and former adviser to US President Obama * William F. Buckley Jr. - Conservative commentator and host of the TV show "Firing Line" * Dana Milbank - Washington Post columnist See Also * Secret Societies (History) * Illuminati Sacrifices Category:Secret Societies